Killer Lex
by Agent BM
Summary: After Richard forget to pick her up from the mall, Lex Watterson has to walk home. On the way she gets attacked by Tina's gang of dinosaurs. When they try to steal her stuff she goes all crazy and has to fight them
1. Chapter 1

**Killer Lex**

**I don't own tawog or Lex, she's an oc that belongs to Lexboss, I have permission to use her **

It was a nice friday afternoon in the city of Elmore. Outside the Elmore shopping mall a pink cat walked wearing her school backpack and carrying a couple bags, this girl was Lex Watterson. She just spent some time shopping with her friends penny, Carrie, Molly and Teri and was getting ready to head home. She sat on a bench waiting for her dad Richard to pick her up, Nicole made it clear to him to pick her up before she left for work. She waited for half an hour. She looked at her watch to see it was almost 6

"Where is he?" Asked Lex as she took her phone out and called Richard

At the Watterson house Richard was asleep on the couch. His phone rang and he threw it at the wall breaking it

Lex hung up

"I guess I can take the bus home" said Lex as she got up and grabbed her stuff

she went to the bus stop. The bus wouldn't take her straight home but would take her a couple blocks away from her house. She would then walk home. she took a seat on the bench and took a jacket out of her backpack because it was starting to get cool. She boarded a bus that just drove up and zipped up her jacket. She took a seat and took a pair of headphones out of her backpack. She put them in her phone and started listening to music. The bus stopped about 3 blocks away from her house. She stepped off and started walking. She began humming to her song when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. She stood face to face with a raptor and triceratops

"Give us your mo-

The raptor stopped when he noticed who he was talking to

"Well well well, if it isn't little Lexi Watterson" said The raptor

"The boss wants to see her" said The triceratops

the raptor punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes as she passed out and the 2 dinos picked her up and grabbed her stuff


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Lex woke up to see she was in a big room tied up to a chair and the triceratops and a small spinosaurus were going through her backpack and shopping bags

"Hey check out this ugly shirt she bought" said the spinosaurus

"Look at this note from a teacher, Lex is the smartest girl in her class and im glad she's my student" said the trike "Big whoop, this girl's a loser"

"Hey, that's my stuff" shouted Lex

"Hey you shut up, the boss will be her any minute" said a stegosaurus

a door busted open for Lex to see the school bully, Tina Rex

"Hello Lexi, remember me?" Asked Tina angrily

"HI Tina, what's going on here?" Asked Lex scared

"I see you met my gang, let me introduce them, this is spike the stegosaurus, Johnny stabber the triceratops, mike the spino, and this mans one punch Mitch" said Tina pointing to the Raptor last

"He's been sent to 3 Christian schools by his parents but got kicked out for hitting nuns, he was put on a tv show where parents sent their kids to boot camp but got kicked off for attacking the drill sarge. He's my toughest member and I don't suggest making him angry" said Tina

"Boss the only things valuable she has are her phone and 30 bucks" said the Raptor as he took lex's iPhone from a bag with her headphones still attached and some money

"Hey that's my phone, my mom gave me that and I promised id take care of it" said Lex

"Well we're gonna destroy it so no one can track it. Then we're gonna kill you and leave you in the street, your family will think you were just ran over by a car. This is revenge for spilling your lunch all over me today" said Tina

Lex used her claws and began cutting the ropes holding her

"It was just an accident I won't do it again" said Lex scared

"You bet you won't, Johnny, stab her" said Tina

Johnny charged at her but she broke free and jumped. He hit the wall and was knocked out. Lex unzipped her jacket and threw it to the side

"Come on, come and get me" said Lex angrily

the stegosaurus swung his tail at her but she grabbed it and threw him through vs window. The spino tried to chomp her in half but lex knocked all his teeth out with one powerful punch. One punch Mitch threw punches at her obit she dodged every single one of them and hit him with a powerful kick to the head. Tina charged at Lex but she jumped on her and grabbed her neck. She threw her to te ground and punched her hard enough to knock her unconscious. Lex put her jacket, backpack and headphones back on and put some music on her phone. She grabbed her bags

"Don't mess with me, I have my moms strength" said Lex

her stomach grumbled

"I better get home before I starve to death" said Lex as she hummed along to her music and walked back home

"We lost to a cat, what went wrong?" Asked Mitch

"We never speak of this" said Tina

(Watterson house)

the family sat down at the table as Nicole brought a bucket of chicken to the table

"So Lex did anything interesting happen to you today?" Asked Nicole

"No not at all, just the same stuff happened as usual" said Lex as she took a bite out of a leg

"Sorry I didn't pick you up, I'll remember next time" said Richard

"Yeah, sure dad" said Lex


End file.
